


Light Loves Dark

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Love, Multi, Poetry, because why not, i don't even know what to say, light/darkness duality, those two are so inspirational that they even made me write poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Can love be the light to guide you out of the dark? Or does it drag you deeper into it? A bit of poetry I wrote for Valtor x Griffin.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Kudos: 1





	1. Bright Like Stars in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at some image and the Griffin and Valtor feels kicked in so this was born. I have never considered poetry my thing but this just wrote itself so who am I to argue with the muse? Hope you like it!

They were like stars  
Bright in their own right  
Reaching for each other with their light  
But the darkness between them was vast

Like an ocean keeping their souls apart  
If they tried to swim they would drown  
They would sink with their light buried deep within  
And yet, they kept fighting

Clawing at themselves and the space between them  
In their despair to touch each other again  
To hold one another close and whisper their names  
In a soothing voice that would make

All the memories of darkness go away  
Like it’d never been in their way  
But it was always there to begin with  
And it was real

And the light had faded too much  
Leaving them with nothing that could reveal  
How much they still yearned to feel  
The other’s love on their skin


	2. Hide in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally wrote a poem… again. This one is about Griffin and her experience with light and dark and love and hate.

Dark.  
She’d learned to hide  
Her darkness from the light  
Leaving her loved ones in the blind  
When it came to that other side  
Of her wounded mind  
That just wanted to pull apart  
Those who’d left her torn in half.

Dark.  
There’s a spot on her heart  
That’s the size of the stars  
all together in one  
But is the opposite of their light  
And kills with the blackness coming from inside  
Leaving only rotten corpses behind  
Eaten through by her plight  
To the darkness she carries around.

Dark.  
A flame lights the way  
Makes heat spread through her veins  
Makes her feel safe  
All wrapped in orange  
Dancing with the black that rains  
From her soul left unveiled  
By the love of his flames licking at her face.

Dark.  
It burns like fire would  
But it never hurts  
Not him and not her  
And for the rest of the world  
She is a goddess that plays with the fate  
Of thousands that would learn to fear her face  
Like she’d feared their invisible hands.

Dark.  
The sun is out  
And she’s on a quest for light  
For she’d become  
The thing they’d always claimed she’d been  
And she could no longer find  
The part of her that was not a monster  
And deserved a shred of kindness.

Dark.  
A ray of sunlight  
Peeks through the cloud  
Wrapped around her mind  
To let her friends inside  
Where they lived along  
With the ugliness she’d thought  
Was undeserving of love.

Dark.  
A warm smile  
And a hand on her arm  
Pull her out of the fight  
She’d always led with herself  
And allow her to accept  
She didn’t need to protect  
Her friends from what they’d always known was there.


End file.
